Vladimir Matyushenko vs. Antonio Rogerio Nogueira 1
The fight, only Antonio Rogerio Nogueira's fourth fight, was his first loss. The Fight The first round began. They clinched quickly. Vlad landed a few body shots. Nogueira kneed the thigh there. Again. He kneed the leg. Again. Again. Vlad replied. Nogueira kneed the leg. Again. Vlad landed a pair of body shots and another and ate two knees to the leg. Vlad landed a body shot. Another pair and he ate a knee to the thigh. Aother and he replied. He kneed the body. Vlad defended a trip and tossed Nogueira down ands tood over him. He kicked the leg. He kicked the leg. He let Nogueira up. They clinched quickly. Nogueira tried to pull guard, Vlad threw him down and stood over him. Vlad let him stand. They clinched. Vlad put Nogueira into the corner. Vlad landed a body shot and ate a hard one himself. Vlad defended a throw and tossed Nogueira down and this time followed him into guard with a pair of hammerfists. Nogueira started to roll for an omoplata, Vlad stood. He kicked the leg. He let Nogueira up. They clinched again. Vlad defended a throw, Nogueira kneed the thigh. Vlad kneed the body twice and they broke. They clinched. Nogueira kneed the body. Vlad got a trip right into mount by the ropes. The referee moved them away, restarting it in half-guard. Vlad landed four right hands to the back of the head. Vlad landed a short hammerfist. The first round ended. "You're not even tired, he's tired," Vlad's corner told him in between rounds. The second round began. They clinched. Vlad got a trip throw to half-guard. Nogueira landed a pair of lefts from the bottom. 'Mount him!' Vlad landed a pair of hammerfists. Nogueira swept on top to half-guard nicely. The referee wanted action. Nogueira turtled him up and pulled guard missing a guillotine there. Vlad landed a right hand. He stood. He faked letting Nogueira up and landed a soccer kick and followed him to guard with a right hand. Vlad landed a right hand and another and a left. He stood. He let Nogueira up. Vlad landed a right hook. They clinched. Vlad got a trip to side control. He turtled Nogueira up. Nogueira stood to the clinch and tried a trip, Vlad reversed on top to half-guard. He was turning around and yep still half-guard. The referee wanted action. Some tape loose on Vlad's glove. Vlad landed a pair of short rights. He stood. He kicked the leg. The ref stood Nogueira up. They clinched. Nogueira pulled standing guard, Vlad slammed him down. The second round ended. The third round began. They clinched. Vlad kneed the thigh. Vlad defended a trip. Nogueira pulled guard there. Vlad landed a right. He stood. He kicked the leg. Again. Again. The ref stood Nogueira up. They clinched, Vlad got a trip to guard after a moment and he landed a short right and a left and another right there. He stood. He came down to guard. He stood after a moment. He let Nogueira up. They clinched, Vlad kneed the thigh. He got a big throw to side control. He kneed the body after a bit. He kneed the body after a bit. He kneed the head twice, not big ones whatsoever. Again. Another slightly bigger one. The referee stood them up. They clinched. Nogueira kneed the leg. Vlad kneed the thigh. Vlad got a trip to guard. Vlad dodged a kimura and stood. He kicked the leg hard, and another kick and another. He came down to guard. Nogueira tried for an armbar. It was tight. It was tight! Vlad stood out. He came back down to guard. He dodged another armbar and stood. He missed a soccer kick and came back down to guard. Vlad stood. The referee stood Nogueira up. The third round ended. Vladimir had the unanimous decision.